1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatus consistent with the present invention relate to a transport stream structure of image data and transmission and reception thereof, and more particularly, to a transport stream structure of image data having additional information inserted therein and transmission and reception thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressed images, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) image or an H.264 image, are encoded according to a predetermined standard for storage or transmission. Although, the encoding standard was originally developed in accordance with scalability and generality, it is necessary that additional information is transmitted together with an encoded image in order to provide services corresponding to various business models.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general transport stream structure of image data.
Referring to FIG. 1, the general transport stream structure of image data includes a header 102 and a payload 104. The header 102 of the transport stream includes various types of control information for reproducing image data included in the payload 104. For example, a codec for a compressed image such as an MPEG generates a 188 byte MPEG2 transport stream packet which is composed of the header 102 and a compressed image data part (namely, the payload 104).
However, methods such as transmitting additional information as a separate file, for example a subtitle file, should be used in order to transmit the additional information. Thus, it is necessary to transmit additional information by inserting the additional information into an encoded compressed image.